


Holiday Weight

by roundelet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Stiles, Future Fic, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundelet/pseuds/roundelet
Summary: By the time Halloween comes around, Stiles still hasn't lost last year's holiday weight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for iwritetheweirdstuff/mwestbelle's [Trick or Treat Yourself 2016](http://iwritetheweirdstuff.tumblr.com/post/152253424807/trick-or-treat-yourself-2016-is-here-now-is-the).

Derek had known Stiles for four years and, every year, had watched in fascination at the sheer quantity of holiday food he managed to consume. And at the way it somehow didn't leave an extra ounce on his skinny frame.

He didn't know what had made last year different. But it was the year all the holiday treats finally caught up with him. Derek had watched as the bit of pudge that had thickened his waistline at Halloween turned into a little round belly by New Year's.

Months later, he watched when Lydia, who'd flown back for spring break, looked pointedly at Stiles's midsection.

"It's just some holiday weight," Stiles said with a shrug, patting his little tummy, which was not in any way smaller by then. "I'll lose it soon."

"You do realize it's almost April, right?" Lydia asked with an arched brow.

That summer, right before Derek had finally mustered the courage to ask Stiles out, he overheard him complaining to Scott that he still didn't fit back in his old jeans.

It hadn't been a surprise to Derek -- or anyone else, probably -- seeing as Stiles didn't look like he'd lost even a single pound since he'd outgrown them last December. If anything, he might have put on a couple more.

And then, Derek had come over to Stiles's apartment to find him munching on a bag of candy corn in _September_. He'd sidled up next to him and splayed a hand over his little belly.

"Thought you were still working on losing last year's holiday weight," Derek teased him.

Stiles laughed and hit his hand away, saying, "Shut up, asshole."

But then he frowned. "Wait. Does it bother you? Oh god, of course it bothers you. Why would you want a fat boyfriend? You're built like a Greek god. Even though you were the one to ask me out when I already had this thing--" Stiles patted his little belly. "--and you never even said anything. Why didn't you say something?"

"Stiles, it was a joke," Derek said. And pressed a hard kiss to his lips to stave off his panic. Derek wanted to tell him how much he liked that Stiles had gotten a bit chubby. That he liked the way the curve of belly rounded out his shirts. That he liked the soft feel of it. That he liked having something to rest his hand on when he spooned Stiles in bed.

That he had maybe been secretly hoping Stiles wouldn't lose the weight.

But "I don't mind" was all Derek said.

Because Derek didn't know how to say those things without making it sound weird. Or even suspicious that he was sabotaging him with all the takeout he brought over.

And he wasn't. He would have supported him if Stiles had ever made a real effort to lose the weight. He'd have taken him on runs and cooked him healthier food. After all, it wasn't like he hadn't been madly into Stiles all the years he'd been thin.

"Really?" Stiles asked, calmer.

"Really."

"Okay. Well, good," Stiles said, sounding like his usual self again as he took another handful of candy corn. "Because I'm not going back on a diet until January."

Derek fought the urge to point out that, as far as he could tell, Stiles had never actually been on a diet in the first place.

 

It turned out that Stiles losing weight wasn't something Derek should have worried about. Not with the way it was barely the end of October and Stiles looked like he had put on ten pounds of Halloween candy.

Stiles's ass and thighs filled out his jeans in ways they never had before. His belly pushed over the waistbands. His shirts, including his larger ones, clung to his middle. Even his cheeks looked rounder.

Derek had gotten used to him tasting like candy corn ("It's just sugar and orange dye, Stiles. I don't get it."), like fun-size candy bars ("They make good study snacks."), like Halloween Oreos ("I don't care if you think they're gross, they're limited edition."), and like pumpkin spice lattes ("If I have to drink coffee it might as well taste good." "You know, you don't _have_ to drink coffee.").

 

It came to a head when Stiles's costume arrived the day before Halloween.

"It's here," Stiles announced, holding up the package in one hand and popping a chocolate eyeball into his mouth with the other.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't you?" Derek asked.

"Oh, shut up, Mr I'm-too-cool-for-halloween," Stiles huffed, tearing into the cardboard box. "Just wait til you see this. You'll be jealous."

Derek rolled his eyes as Stiles tore open the box, and then the plastic wrapper, to hold up a red and green costume.

"It's--"

"Awesome! I know."

"It's a Robin costume," Derek finished. "You don't like Robin. You're always saying you're not Robin."

"Yeah, see, that's why it's ironic."

Derek frowned. "I'm not sure anyone's going to get that. Also--" because it looked ridiculously small held up next to Stiles. "Are you sure that's your size?"

"Of course it is, spoilsport. I measured myself before I ordered it," Stiles said. "And it's spandex, anyway. That's why it looks small. It's meant to stretch out."

"Right," Derek said. He didn't point out that when Stiles had special ordered it six weeks ago his measurements might have been different than what they were now.

"I'm going to go try it on," Stiles said, grabbing a couple more chocolates from the bowl on the counter and bouncing into the bedroom. Derek shook his head at his ridiculous boyfriend.

 

A few minutes later, Derek heard a string of increasingly creative curse words coming from Stiles's bedroom. He headed in to investigate and found Stiles with the Robin costume half-on and already stretched tight across his thighs and belly, arms contorted behind his back as he tried to zip it up.

"Problem?" Derek asked, trying to pretend that seeing Stiles look so, well, _fat_ wasn't doing things to him.

"Oh good, you're here." Stiles dropped the zipper and Derek stared at how it unzipped itself a couple inches as if glad for the reprieve. "The zipper's stuck and it better not be broken because I paid good money for this and Halloween is _tomorrow_."

Derek didn't point out that he was the one who just told Stiles he was cutting it a little close. Instead he got behind Stiles and reached for the zipper. He tugged it up as high as Stiles's waistine before the sides became too far apart to go any further.

"Uh. I think you need to suck in your stomach," he said.

"I am," Stiles said irritably.

Derek glanced in the mirror in front of them, and, okay, Stiles did seem to making an attempt.

"A little more then," Derek said. Stiles groaned but complied and Derek managed to zip it up another half inch. But it still wouldn't go any further.

"Is it just off track? Can you fix it?" Stiles asked.

"No. It's--okay, here." Derek pulled the sides of the costume above the zipper together.

He had to use a little more than human strength to do it, but he finally managed to zip it up past Stiles's belly. It went up smoothly from there.

"That's it," he said.

"Oh. Good," Stiles said, and relaxed his middle. Derek's breath caught as he watched it fill out the costume. It was obviously designed for someone with a flat stomach, or at least close to it. Stiles was, from the looks of it, twenty-five, maybe thirty, pounds away.

The confines of spandex held his belly up, made it look perfectly round. Made him look heavier than he did even naked in bed.

Derek watched as Stiles's eyes grew wider in the mirror. As he turned to the side, eyes glued to his middle.

"It doesn't fit, does it?" Stiles asked Derek, glancing back at him, cheeks flushed red.

"It's probably not your size," Derek agreed cautiously.

Stiles huffed out a bitter laugh. "Yeah, understatement, right?"

"It looks good on you, though," Derek confessed, averting his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to keep his opinions to himself any longer. Not seeing Stiles look so disappointed in his own body. "I like how it fits on you. I like how all your clothes have been fitting lately."

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him. "You're seriously trying to tell me you like that I'm fat."

"No. I mean, yes. Not that you're fat. Just--" Derek looked back up to meet his eyes again, and found the courage to reach out and place his hand over his belly. "I like how you looked when you were thin, too. But you look good, really good, in this costume."

"You're a terrible liar," Stiles said.

"I'm not lying," Derek said defensively.

"I know," Stiles said, shaking his head. "That's how I know. Even if it sounds crazy."

"It's not crazy," Derek argued. He stepped forward, pushing his hand more firmly into the pudge of his tummy, feeling it give way even under the spandex.

"It's okay." Stiles leaned in to brush his lips against Derek's. "I think I like you crazy."

Derek slid his hands around to his back and pulled him in further, so that Stiles's belly pressed against his in the way it had only been doing recently. He kissed Stiles back with more heat and then said, voice hoarse, "I need you out of his suit. Now."

Stiles pulled back with a laugh and looked over at the yellow belt sitting on his bed. "I need to try on the belt first."

 

The belt definitely didn't fit.

 

Stiles didn't stop gaining weight when the Halloween candy ran out. He just moved on to pumpkin pies and Thanksgiving leftovers and Christmas cookies. And he didn't go on a diet after the holidays, either. At least not one that involved cutting down on snacks or take-out in any way.

Instead he bought new pants in what Derek suspected was more than one size up. But Derek didn't call him on it.

Stiles still complained about his weight and lamented the clothes he wasn't fitting back into anytime soon. But at least he didn't seem to mind Derek touching his chubby belly. In fact, sometimes he grabbed Derek's hand and placed it over the fattest part of it, not so subtly asking for a belly rub.

And if Derek was maybe looking forward to next year's holiday season, he kept that to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come visit me on tumblr](http://roundelet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
